


Drarry Drabbles

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of drabbles - mainly from Veritas03/Sevfan Drabble Extravaganza. Since The Hex Files is moving to AO3, I wanted to put these all together in one post. If I write additional drabbles, I will add them to this post. Hence the incomplete status. All the drabbles stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interruptions Happen

China and crystal glittered in the candlelight. Draco surveyed the table with a delighted smile. Romantic evenings were a rare pleasure.

Harry drew him close, creating a universe of two where they subsisted only on hungry kisses, tinged with desperate need. “Draco,” he breathed.

“Sirsty.”

The kiss and the mood broke simultaneously. Draco knelt to lift a sleepy three-year-old into a comforting hug. “Thirsty, little love?”

Harry smiled helplessly at the sight of their son, all wild dark curls and sleepy grey eyes, clutching a well-loved teddy bear and snuggling against Draco.

“I’ll get a cup of water,” Harry whispered.


	2. Common Ground

Hefting a box of his belongings, Harry unenthusiastically entered the office he’d be sharing with Malfoy. He had no authority to question – aloud – the decision resulting in their partnership. Malfoy glanced up from his own unpacking and the two exchanged a curt nod. A stilted silence ensued. 

Draco had anticipated challenges as an Auror – including gaining the trust of his co-workers. He decided to ignore Potter’s obvious disgruntlement and positioned his favorite photo on the desk.

Harry lifted his matching picture of a blue-haired Teddy and showed it to Draco. Tentative smiles were exchanged. Perhaps they could make this work.


	3. Heat Wave

“Harry, we’re going to be late again.” Draco had known he would find his husband in their garden, watering his flowers in the morning sunlight. Holding out a mug of coffee, Draco added, “I’d really prefer to avoid another of Robards’ reprimands.”

“I’m just finishing.” Harry dropped the hose and stopped the water flow with magic. He took the mug from Draco, giving a soft kiss in exchange. Sipping his coffee, he surveyed the garden once more. “If this heat wave continues much longer, my flowers aren’t going to survive.”

Gardening held not the least bit of interest for Draco, but it brought a great deal of pleasure to Harry. Draco couldn’t bear Harry’s sadness as he looked out at the garden he’d worked so hard to create. “Perhaps Mother can suggest something. I’m certain she uses some charm or something to protect her gardens.”

Harry smiled hopefully. “Does she? Could we stop by after work?”

Draco drew Harry into an embrace. “Of course.”

Harry snuggled against him. “And after I tend my garden,” he whispered, “I’ll attend to you.”

“Sounds good,” Draco said. “And don’t worry. I can take the heat.”

Harry’s grin turned wicked. “I’m counting on that.”


	4. Message to Harry

Harry threw himself into his chair, seething with frustration. The investigation was hitting one roadblock after another and seemed to be increasingly hampered by Ministry red tape.

Wishing fervently that he could just go home and snuggle into the arms of his boyfriend, Harry nonetheless swiveled around to his desk – and was dismayed to see at least four new files had been added to his in-basket.

Just as his morale began to plummet further, Harry’s attention caught on the message pad lying there. The words ‘Only you for me’ were written in Draco’s distinctive script. Harry smiled, setting to work.


	5. What Flattery Gets You

“Why let them fawn over you like that, if you’re not interested?” Harry slipped onto the barstool just vacated by yet another of Draco’s spurned admirers.

“I enjoy receiving compliments. You should try it sometime, Potter. You might finally manage to pull someone.”

“Didn’t help those blokes,” Harry pointed out.

Draco smirked.

“Right then,” Harry sighed. “Draco, your eyes are like a morning sky in winter, when the sun strains to shine through the snow-laden clouds.”

Surprised, hopeful, Draco turned to him. Harry’s steady gaze shone with sincerity - and desire. 

Draco took Harry’s hand. “See me home?”

Harry smiled. “Definitely!”


	6. Pop!

Draco jumped. He eyed the source of the disturbance balefully then, surprised, asked, “Are you chewing gum??”

Harry blew another bubble. “Yep.” He tossed a small package which Draco caught easily.

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes Yum-Cum Gum?” Draco read. 

“From the adult line,” Harry explained. “Make’s your cum taste yummy – within two hours of the first chew.” Pop

Although he adored giving head, Draco had never been a swallower – blaming his infamous sweet tooth. Harry had never pressed the issue. “And you’ve been chewing…?”

“Two hours.” Pop

“What flavor?” Draco asked, yanking at Harry’s zipper.

“Strawberry.” Harry grinned

“Yum!”

POP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is ART for this drabble!! My lovely friend kawanale submitted it as a prompt to the 2010 hd_fanart fest and mystkyten chose it. She created some fantastic digital art and you can see it here: http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/343578.html#cutid1


	7. Made In Magic

Harry had first felt a hint of this new magic when he’d wielded Draco’s hawthorn wand. Later, after Voldemort’s defeat, Harry had returned the wand – hoping to put the past behind them. They’d parted with a handshake – one that had sizzled with this astonishing magic and left them yearning for more. 

Months later they had stood beneath the trees on the edge of the lake at Hogwarts and, as rain dripped through the leaves, the soft, questing brush of lips deepened into a blistering kiss. Finally they comprehended the subtext of the game they’d played all the years of their acquaintance. As desire rose, Harry’s magic seemed to chase Draco’s in a circuit of potent possibility. Then the currents of power entwined, welding their cores.

Now, as they consummated their bond, that amazing power shimmered, shining and silver, about their passion-locked forms. Harry and Draco – a match made in magic.


	8. Family Time

Draco stroked the soft dark hair that tumbled over his shoulder. The small girl asleep in his arms stirred slightly, settling her face against his neck with a soft sigh. Harry had gone ahead into the nursery to turn down the covers of the bed. Draco walked slowly with their daughter, in no real hurry to relinquish his hold.

Harry turned, Chloe’s pajamas in hand, when they entered the room. He smiled as he watched Draco sway, rocking the little girl in time to the lullaby he softly hummed. Unable to resist, Harry went to them and gave each a soft kiss. Together he and Draco readied the still-sleeping child for bed, then settled her under the blankets, her favorite pink dragon plushy beside her. They stood together for a moment just watching her sleep.

“I love our little family,” Draco said quietly, drawing Harry closer. “There are times… I still don’t believe I deserve this.”

“Hush,” Harry said, silencing his husband with a kiss. “It’s not about that, anymore. Sadness is in the past. Chloe and I need you here, in the present, with us. Especially since…” 

“Since what?” Draco asked, wondering at Harry’s hesitancy.

“Especially since our little family is about to be a bit bigger,” Harry said. Smiling, he took Draco’s hand and placed it on his still-flat stomach.

Draco’s eyes widened. “You’re…? Another baby?” At Harry’s nod, Draco laughed and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Shh!” Harry said, laughing quietly. “You’ll wake Chloe!”

Draco pulled Harry from the room. As soon as they reached the hall, he knelt and, tugging Harry’s shirt up, placed a kiss on his stomach. “Hello, new baby.”

Harry pulled him to his feet, still smiling. “I’m tempted to let you keep me perpetually pregnant. You know that you doing sweet things like that is a major turn on for me.”

“I know that when you’re pregnant you seem perpetually turned on,” Draco said, brandishing a wicked smirk. “Not complaining of course.” 

“Good – because you’ve got better things to do.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and took him to their bed.


	9. Traumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift-fic for saras_girl. A little homage to evil peacock from her Foundations verse.

_The Intruder returns. I wait, unseen._

_He is persistent, arrogantly returning to my domain again and again.  
Each time he comes I attack, protect my hens, my territory. He flees from my ferocity. Hides like a coward behind The Malfoy._

_He approaches! Demon Wizard! Encroacher! Slashslash with my spurs! Snapsnap with my beak! His blood is mine! DIE Wizard DIE!!_

“You wake up shouting ‘Cock!’ but looking absolutely terrified. This isn’t some ‘Oh fuck I think I may be heterosexual after all’ kind of crisis, is it?” Draco still lounged on the far end of the couch, red pen poised to fill in more crossword solutions - just as he had been when Harry had drifted off to sleep.

Sitting up, Harry brought his hands up to his face to brush the sleep away, then turned a very irritated gaze upon his lover. “No. I’m traumatized. That damn peacock is now haunting my sleep.”

Putting the crossword aside, Draco pushed Harry back down and straddled him. Bending down to brush light kisses across his ear, he whispered, “Bet I can make you forget the peacock.”

“I don’t know about that, Draco. I’m really up- ooh, yeah. Do that again….”

“Well you don’t seem too traumatized…or is that you being stiff with fear?” Draco wasn’t sure if Harry’s groan was from the bad pun or the way their (feather-free) cocks rubbed so deliciously together. Then Harry slid his hand into the back of Draco’s jeans to cup his arse and he decided that, like the peacock, it really wasn’t worth worrying about just then.


End file.
